left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
Left 4 Dead Wiki:Featured articles
'Featured articles' of Left 4 Dead Wiki are articles that represent the best articles Left 4 Dead Wiki has to offer. For articles to be featured on the Main Page, see /Queue. Criteria So just what makes a featured article? Well, we've prepared a list just in case someone should ask that, and it is as follows. An article must... #...be well written and detailed #...be unbiased and have a neutral point of view #...be factual and not incorporate theory presented as fact #...be properly sourced if controversial information is entered into it #...not be tagged with any sort of improvement tags (i.e. cleanup, expand, etc.) #...have a succinct proper lead that can be used for the front page featured box #...have a complete, detailed biography if it is a character article #...not be the subject of any ongoing edit wars See here for a list of current featured articles on Left 4 Dead Wiki. For more information on what makes a featured article, see Wikipedia's treatise on featured articles. How to nominate an article #First, nominate an article you find is worthy of featured status, putting it at the bottom of the list below; see criteria above. Also, add the nomination template to the top of the article you nominate. #Certain users may object to the nomination if they disagree that the article is good enough; they must then supply reasons for doing so, and ways to improve the article (errors, style, organization, images, notability, sources). If no reason is supplied, their vote will not be counted until they do this. #Supporters adjust the article until the objectors (with reasonable objections) are satisfied. #The article is placed on the featured article list and added to the front page queue. How to vote #Before doing anything, be sure to read the article completely, keeping a sharp eye out for mistakes. Edit and fix these if you have time. #Afterwards, compare the article to the criteria listed above, and then either support or object the article's nomination. (If you object, please supply concrete reasons for doing so, and how it can be improved.) #As stated above, any objections will be looked upon by the nominator, supporters, and anyone willing to improve the article, and action will be taken to please the objectors. #Once all objectors' complaints have been solved (or the article has 4 supports and no objections after at least a week), the article will be added to the queue and be officially known as a "featured article". Eventually, the next article in the queue will be highlighted on the main page as featured, marked with the template and removed from the list of nominations. Voting templates = Featured article nominations = The Witch : I think we should have a new Featured Article so I nominate The Witch...Anyone else?JokersFlame 20:03, March 21, 2010 (UTC) : Meh, I really don't care if this article becomes featured or not. DeathBlade182 23:01, March 21, 2010 (UTC) The Passing : I nominate The Passing as it's nearing its release and has been highly anticipated (as seen in the edit counts for the past few days) [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 22:28, March 21, 2010 (UTC) : I feel this article violates the part about not being involved in an editing war. A lot of people are confused/upset about the death of an original Survivor, and it is an ongoing battle about who will appear at the beginning or not. I feel it has a lot of potential after the DLC actually comes out, but currently there is too much controversy surrounding a lot of aspects of it. Nightmirage 22:47, March 21, 2010 (UTC) : As Nightmirage said, there is currently a lot of people making edits about who they think will die or what they think will happen, not to mention we have little information about the campaign itself, therefore it is not a good candidate if we stick to the criteria. However, it is undoubtedly the most popular article in the wiki, so I guess that as long as we take care of vandals and such, as well as continuously update it with new information, it is worthy of being featured. DeathBlade182 23:01, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Oh Jokersflame has an idea so lets show him up with a better one?! ;)...How ever I need to agree with Mirage...I say we wait until after the release...I fear that to many people will edit it wrongly. Is there a way to make it so only people with profiles edit if we make it the FA? If not then you can consider this against.JokersFlame 00:31, March 22, 2010 (UTC)